Dawn of War/Terminator Squad
|Squad = 4/8 |Cost = 100 |Time = |SquadCost = |SquadTime = |HP = (+1/s) |Morale = |MAttack = 68-84 |RAttack = 45-55 |BAttack = |Armor = |Range = |MinRange = |LOS = |Accuracy = |Speed = |Capacity = }}The Terminator Squad is an elite infantry unit for Space Marines in Dawn of War. They can be trained at the Chapel-Barracks once the Orbital Relay is built. In subsequent expansions after Dark Crusade, only one squad can be deployed at a time. Each squad always start out with 4 members by default but can be increased at a price of 85 Requisition and 45 Power. Terminator Squads have a maximum weapon upgrade limit of 2. Unlike most squads, there are no upgrades that can increase this heavy weapon limit. Description * Heavy infantry. * Very tough advanced combat unit. Slow moving. * Can be teleported to any visible location from the Chapel-Barracks. * Weapon upgrades effective against infantry and breaking morale. * Effective against most unit types in close combat. * Can teleport short distances with upgrade. Upgrades Any combination of these two upgrades can be researched, but only a maximum of two upgrades are available for research: *Heavy Flamer: Costs 70 Requisition and 40 Power and deals 14-18 ranged damage. Upgrades one squad member to the Heavy flamethrower heavy weapon. It is short ranged but is effective against Infantry and at breaking enemy morale. Howerver, The Assault Cannon cannot be fired while moving. *Assault Cannon: Costs 70 Requisition and 40 Power and deals 221-270 ranged damage. Upgrades one squad member to a six-barrelled, self-loading, solid slug autocannon. It is long ranged and is very effective against Infantry. Strategy These are the most senior veterans of an already elite army, equipped with a heavier version of power armor called Tactical Dreadnought Armor, or "Terminator" armor. The squad can carry 2 vehicle-class heavy weapons; they are slow but fire on the move and also teleport (with a delay). They are very effective - the only drawback is that they take 4 Squad Cap, meaning you could get 2 Tactical Squads (8 heavy weapons) instead, so you must decide whether they are worth the investment. Due to their effective in melee they are prefereable when fighting in close quarters. Unlike the later Dawn of War 1 expansions (that nerf their melee considerably), their Power Fists in vanilla Dawn of War work as they do in Warhammer 40,000: they cause heavy damage to everything, including vehicles. Note: As the squad initially only comes with 4 members and no heavy weapon upgrades, it's usually best to purchase the squad, then purchase all desired upgrades and/or additional squad members, and only then sending them to Deep strike on the battlefield for full-strength insertion into combat. Quotes When selected #''Yes?'' #''Where do you need us most?'' #''Your will?'' #''We await your command.'' #''The Emperor's finest, reporting.'' When moved #''Make way!'' #''None shall stand our path.'' #''Understood.'' #''A moment of life to be spawned a lifetime of heresy.'' #''We seek the enemy.'' #''By his glorious name.'' #''Once more, we go to battle.'' When attacking #''We shall cleanse.'' #''laughs... They do not have a prayer.'' #''Cease and repent.'' #''None shall stop us.'' #''None shall survive.'' #''We shall prevail.'' #''We shall cleanse.'' When capturing Strategic Points and Critical Locations #''Objective acquired.'' #''Strategic point identified.'' #''Objective logged.'' #''Claim it in the name of the Emperor.'' #''Take and hold.'' Category:Heavy Infantry Category:Chapel-Barracks Units Category:Anti-Infantry Units